<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Hallmark Movie by TheMagicArts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307313">Like A Hallmark Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicArts/pseuds/TheMagicArts'>TheMagicArts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionally Stunted Cabbage, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Panic Attacks, Pining Arthur, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Self-Harm, Smut, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), We don't know her, What Was That Tag, what plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicArts/pseuds/TheMagicArts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? We don't know her. This is a bunch of Christmas-y Merthur-y fluff/hurt and comfort with a sprinkling of smut. I do mean a sprinkling because I've only just recently started writing it. <br/>OR<br/>Merlin takes care of Arthur, always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Hallmark Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for self harm and panic attacks. <br/>For those who may not know: Hallmark movies are incredibly bad and cheesy. I adore them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please, Merlin, I’m begging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin pursed his lips. “I can’t cancel plans with my mum, Arthur. It’s Christmas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one evening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One evening with your father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Morgana. You love her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum will be furious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, your mum loves me. I’ll ring her myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin glared at him and Arthur knew he had won.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had been over a month since Arthur’s last panic attack. Dr. Gaius was a Godsend whose combination of medication and a holistic approach had greatly helped Arthur. It wasn’t exactly considered conventional, but Arthur was doing far better than he had under the care of Dr. Nimueh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t actually intended to go to his father’s for Christmas, but somehow his father had managed to guilt trip him into it and Arthur had found himself backed into a corner that he couldn’t get out of. Funny that Uther called him an absent son when Uther had been an absent father for most of Arthur’s life. He had intended to spend Christmas alone or have Merlin drag him out to Ealdor. Although he would’ve been willingly dragged there. Hunith’s cooking was fantastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur had never been a fan of Christmas. He would’ve been perfectly content to stay alone in the flat and watch cheesy Christmas movies. Growing up a Pendragon had meant that he’d received awesome gifts under the tree, but the family aspect had been missing.  Sometimes, it had just been Arthur and Morgana and their current nanny. Uther had frequently been too busy. Arthur had watched Christmas movies of happy families and longed for that, but as he grew older he realized his life wasn’t a Hallmark movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur found himself focusing on Merlin’s knuckles. They were turning white as he tightly  gripped the flute of his wine glass. He could tell he was furious. Merlin’s body was stiff and if Arthur glanced at his face he would see that Merlin’s mouth was a hard line. Focusing on Merlin’s knuckles helped him drown out Uther being ghastly towards him (listing Arthur’s many failures and disappointments).</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m having a panic attack, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur thought as he felt the familiar tightness in his chest and his throat closing up. He remembered Dr. Gaius’ breathing technique and focused on that. He didn’t hear another word Uther said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only Morgana snapping at Uther that finally brought him back to the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he wasn’t such a “sniveling little boy” as his father put it and that he could actually stand up to him and tell him to go fuck himself. But he was Arthur so he completely shut down, unable to cope with his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blessedly, Morgana diverted Uther’s attention and he began to rant about something unimportant and the heat was off of Arthur. Less than 10 minutes later the dinner came to an end. As soon as Arthur and Merlin were in the hallway and out of eyesight they could hear Morgana screaming at her father and Uther yelling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be the holidays without them fighting,” Arthur muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin squeezed his arm and looked at him with concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at him. He looked fantastic in that suit. It had been tailored and perfectly fit Merlin’s broad shoulders and slender waist. If anything, Arthur was grateful they had come because it meant he could see Merlin looking dashing in a suit. (Not that he’d ever tell his best mate that).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. Thanks for coming. I know you didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin shrugged, but a small smile played around his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Arthur licked his lips like he normally did when he had a big ask. “Will you sleep with me-- Uh, I mean, will you sleep in my room?” He turned beet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin threw back his head and laughed, exposing his Adam’s apple (which Arthur had fantasized many times about kissing). “Of course. Ready to watch some spectacularly bad Christmas movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur grinned at him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time they’d slept in the same bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time had been 7 months before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t like to dwell on that night. He’d nearly died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Merlin fetched his bag from the other room, Arthur decided to take a shower. He smiled when he noticed that Merlin had already put their tooth mugs on the counter. Apparently Merlin had anticipated the evening ending in Arthur’s room. He’d also put Arthur’s shampoo, conditioner, and favorite bar soap in the shower. It had been Merlin’s idea to try aromatherapy. The bar soap they’d picked out together was a soothing blend of lavender and chamomile. It was a scent that Arthur had come to associate with relaxation; just the smell of it put him in a better mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin had lots of ideas to help Arthur and Arthur wanted to try them all because they made Merlin happy. Also because he owed Merlin at least that much after Merlin had found him bleeding on the bathroom floor 7 months ago. They’d tried special teas, yoga, vitamins, and even a pottery/therapy class (where they’d made their tooth mugs). Merlin had even found Dr. Gaius. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t deserve him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he do for him? Arthur had taken up cooking dinner nearly every night and Merlin always praised the food. He did pay the rent to the flat, but that was mainly because Arthur was so rich, the rent was barely a drop in the ocean for him. The truth was that Arthur could never truly repay Merlin. He’d done too much for him. The man had literally saved his life. Cooking a few meals was hardly adequate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he’d showered it was Merlin’s turn. While Merlin was showering there was a gentle knock on the door. He felt his heart rate going up. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Morgana. He’d been worried it might be Uther and he would not approve of Arthur’s roommate, especially after realizing there was only one bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur tried to smile reassuringly at her. “Never better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what father said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur held up his hand. “I don’t want to know. I honestly didn’t hear him.” He shrugged. “I was having a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Arthur.” She looked at him pityingly and he absolutely hated it when people did that. He might have some issues, but he wasn’t quite so fragile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really fine. Dr. Gaius has been my therapist for three months now and he’s been such a big help. I remembered the breathing exercise he taught me so my panic attack wasn’t as severe as it could have been.” He sat down on the bed, idly twirling his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.” She paused. “Are you and Merlin sharing the bed?” She glanced towards the bathroom where the sound of the shower running and Merlin’s horrible off key singing could be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s posture became suddenly stiff. “It’s really none of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, please.” She looked at him imploringly. “You shut me out so much and I’m trying to get to know you better. I know how you feel about him… anyone with eyes can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed. It was partially why he’d avoided Morgana for well over a year. She could see right through him and he really didn’t want to be lectured about his relationship with Merlin. “We’re best mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut her off. “No. Merlin deserves better. I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk after the holidays? Go for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur wanted to tell her no, but he relented when he saw the hurt expression on her face. He nodded. “That’d be fine. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, little brother,” she said as she gave him a tight hug,</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arthur woke up with Merlin tangled around him. He tried to shift a bit, but Merlin only latched on tighter. For being so skinny, he was surprisingly strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’warm,” he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time they’d cuddled. The first time had been 7 months before when he’d been in the hospital. Merlin had been laying on the hospital bed next to Arthur, holding his hand and snuggling up against his side. He remembered moving away in shock and then Merlin had woken up and started to cry when he realized that Arthur was alright. Merlin had moved his face closer. Arthur could recall his heart pounding in his chest as he thought the other man might have been about to kiss him. He didn’t. But Arthur replayed that scene again and again in his head and wondered what if. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad Merlin hadn’t. Merlin deserved better than the emotionally stunted wreck that was Arthur Pendragon. He struggled to simply talk about his feelings. A child could do it. Hence why he’d ended up in the hospital: he’d cut himself with a razor (intentionally) and cut too deep (unintentionally). He’d had a very rough week at work. He hadn’t gotten the result he wanted and Uther had called to yell at him about it. Then Merlin had had a date with a fit personal trainer and Arthur had to hear him flirt on the phone for hours. It’d all been too much for Arthur. He couldn’t handle the wave of emotions he felt. He remembered the moment when he thought he was going to die and all he could think about was Merlin. If he’d been thinking rationally, perhaps he would have called an ambulance. Fortunately, before it was too late, Merlin had shown up, stanched the bleeding, and called an ambulance. He’d saved his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize Merlin was awake and watching him behind his long lashes. “I can hear you thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Arthur felt a jolt of panic. “Just ready to get out of here. This house always feels like a well padded prison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave straight after presents.” Merlin’s foot idly played with Arthur’s. “Then we’ll be on our way to Ealdor and my mum’s rum cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur smiled at the thought.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Surprisingly Uther wasn’t horrid at breakfast, but this might have been because Morgana kept shooting him a death glare every time he so much as opened his mouth. By 9am, they were on their way to Hunith’s. They sang show tunes to pass the time and enjoyed teasing the other one whenever they messed up or forgot the lyrics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunith gave Arthur a tight hug. If she hugged him a little longer than her own son, no one commented on it. The little cottage in the tiny village felt more like home than the big fancy house Arthur had grown up in and Hunith felt more like a parent than Uther ever had. They had a bit of the rum cake and a glass of sherry before opening presents. Then it was off to the pub for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin!” a voice said from the corner of the pub as soon as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, Arthur groaned because the voice belonged to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was Merlin’s childhood best friend and current second best friend. He was the person who Merlin had called after he’d rung his mum when Arthur was in hospital. He was also Merlin’s first love. Arthur couldn’t come close to their history and he’d always been a little jealous of the fact. He suspected Will felt much the same way: envious of the fact that Arthur and Merlin had been living together since uni. Even though they weren’t a couple. Will couldn’t stand Arthur and frequently called him a posh prat to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur.” Will gave him a curt nod when they made it to his table. This was actually progress. Will hadn’t acknowledged Arthur with pleasantries at all last Christmas. “What’ll you have? It’s on me. A Christmas treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just have a beer,” Merlin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Arthur added as he shrugged off his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will waved over the barmaid, Freya. She squealed when she saw Merlin and gave him a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you both! Beer’s on the house,” she said before dashing off to another table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two free beers? This is turning out to be a pretty good Christmas!” Merlin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted about their lives, but Arthur tuned them out until Freya joined them for her break. Arthur appreciated Freya because unlike Will she tried to make him feel comfortable and took the time to explain their inside jokes. She’d been friends with Merlin since they were both in nappies. Once their glasses were empty, Merlin went to help Freya fetch more, leaving Arthur and Will alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Merlin was safely out of earshot and having a chin wag with the locals, Will spoke. “Look, Pendragon, Merlin has been arse over tit in love with you since the day he bloody met you. Don’t know what he sees in you given that you’re a toff and a wanker, but he’s my best mate. I never want to see him as broken as I did 7 months ago so you be careful, yeah? And for his sake, maybe we should try and be mates. I don’t like you, but for his sake, we should try, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Arse over tit in love with me?” Arthur blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Will lightly banged his head against the table and muttered something that sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick as horseshit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Jesus. You have no fecking clue, do you? Merlin has been spending nearly every waking moment with you since your accident. He hasn’t even been on the pull since that day. He wouldn’t even come out here to celebrate his birthday like he normally does because he didn’t want to leave you alone. I’ve listened to him carry on for the past six fecking years about your perfect arse and perfect teeth and perfect hair.” Will made a face. “Didn’t think you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>thick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was in shock. He’d never suspected that Merlin might return his feelings. “I’m… I’m no good for him. He should forget about us being anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will groaned. “Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I’ve told him that you’re no good? Look, sorry, that’s a shite way of putting it. It’s more that he’s been pining after you since the day he met you. He’s convinced the sun shines out of your arsehole and it doesn’t look like that’s going to change anytime soon. So here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked over at Merlin who was having a laugh with Freya and a villager. He’d always known Merlin had a crush on him and Arthur had made it very clear from the beginning that it was not mutual. That was before Arthur had realized he was bi. He’d told Merlin and he had been supportive, but he’d never made a move towards anything other than friendship in the six years that they’d known each other. He’d never even hinted at his crush. Arthur only knew about the crush because Gwen and Morgana had both pointed it out to him when they were at university.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this? You hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes. “You’re a post prat, Pendragon, but I don’t hate you. Merlin is my best mate and I’m always going to have his back. I love him, but I’m not in love with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt oddly relieved at Will saying he wasn’t in love with Merlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too fucked up for a relationship with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Who isn’t? I go to therapy three times a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go two times a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a competition, Pendragon. My point is that everyone has skeletons in their closet. You aren’t special. Figures you’d think you’re the most messed up.” Will rolled his eyes again. “So what now? You and Merls are going to continue making googly eyes at each other when they think the other isn’t looking? Makes me sick just thinking about it.” He blanched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. So what’s your plan? Merlin has put up with you for 6 years, he isn’t going anywhere any time soon. Is Merlin never going to get a shred of happiness? He’ll end up an old maid? Or are you planning to push him away and break his heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two talking about?” Merlin asked, coming up with the drinks and startling them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough!” Will said. “Arthur and I were talking football. Can’t believe this toff supports Arsenal. I’ll never get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed, unsuspecting of the real reason they’d been chatting.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arthur was sat on the bed, considering Will’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin has been arse over tit in love with you since the day he bloody met you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a disaster, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur thought. He’d never meant for Merlin and him to be anything more than friends, even though he wanted more. He knew he wasn’t good for Merlin. Merlin was kind and funny and open about his feelings; Arthur was none of those things. It just wouldn’t work. He couldn’t let Merlin get hurt. He knew what he had to do.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arthur woke up in Merlin’s childhood bed with Merlin’s back pressed up tightly against his chest and Arthur felt a jolt of panic. That explained why Arthur had woken up with a semi. Merlin shifted against him, unintentionally causing Arthur to be even more painfully turned on. Arthur slowly backed away, careful not to wake up Merlin, then went to the bathroom. He’d already taken a shower before bed, but decided it was time for another. Hopefully Merlin wouldn’t think it too weird if he woke up and realized Arthur was having another shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stroked himself, images of Merlin coming unbidden to his mind. He felt guilty for wanking to Merlin because Merlin hadn’t consented to have a starring role in his best mate’s filthy fantasies. He might be horrified if he found out; although with Will’s revelation, maybe he would be pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined Merlin writhing under him as Arthur took his long cock down to the root, letting it hit the back of his throat. Arthur would revel in the feel and taste of Merlin in his mouth. Merlin would tug Arthur’s hair, telling Arthur how good he was. Arthur would happily hum around the cock in his mouth and Merlin would absolutely lose his self control. He’d fuck Arthur’s mouth with abandon and Arthur would just take it. He’d suck until Merlin came completely undone and emptied himself in Arthur’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the shower, Arthur bit down on his knuckles to keep himself from crying out as his orgasm hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur emerged from the shower, Merlin was awake. He’d gone to bed wearing a huge t-shirt. It’d ridden up, exposing lean thighs. The collar exposed Merlin’s pale neck and collarbones and Arthur felt his cock twitch at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Merlin asked, voice heavy with sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should live separately,” Arthur blurted out without thinking. It might only be the day after Christmas, but he needed to cut the cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin came wide awake. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to move out. You can still stay at the flat until you find other accommodation if you choose. I can keep paying the rent of course. You don’t have to worry.” Arthur spoke in a rush, trying to get the words out as soon as possible before he lost his nerve. “You don’t need to worry about me. You don’t need to feel obligated to look after me… out of pity or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Arthur, that’s not why I stay,” Merlin said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself like he was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s palms felt sweaty. “I don’t want you to get bogged down by me. You deserve to be happy, Merlin, not tied down to a wreck. We’ve been best mates for years and I think the separation will be good… for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin kicked the blanket away from his feet and got up, standing in front of Arthur. He looked ready to fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur swallowed as the giant t-shirt rode up a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from? Why are you saying this? You aren’t a wreck! You have problems, but so does everyone else. That doesn’t change the fact that you’re brave and kind and funny and smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s body tensed. “I’m not brave.” He could feel tears stinging his eyes. He was meant to be breaking up with his best mate, not crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the bravest man I know. You’ve never backed down from a challenge. You wake up everyday and </span>
  <em>
    <span>try. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t care that you have panic attacks. I want you, all of you. I’ve seen you on your worst day and I still want you. I want you when you’re happy, I want you when you’re angry or sad. I’m always going to want you. You can push me away, but I’ll never stop loving you.” Merlin was practically in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur could feel his throat tightening. He wanted to run, but Merlin had just called him brave. “You’ll hate me,” Arthur whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed, but it contained no mirth. “Arthur, you forget. I’ve seen the worst of you and I’m still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Arthur said with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you too.” Then Merlin closed the gap and pressed his lips against Arthur’s and Arthur kissed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally Arthur felt like maybe his life could be a cheesy Hallmark movie after all. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>One Week Later:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, where are you? We’re supposed to have lunch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Morgs. I was tied up with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him Merlin giggled. Arthur shot him a death glare, worried his sister would hear. Morgana thought he was at work, not at home shagging his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there soon. Just finishing something up,” he said, as he stroked Merlin’s cock. Merlin let out a small moan as Arthur rubbed the head. “Gotta go!” he hung up on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end he was nearly 40 minutes late to their lunch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This plot bunny came out of nowhere and hit me like a brick. I went to bed writing it and woke up and continued writing it. I debated and debated whether or not to post it, but decided I might as well. It isn't the worst thing I've ever written. Maybe someone will enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>